10 Song Drabbles
by Snape the Betrayer
Summary: This is a hopeful scramble for my muse. 10 songs done for Batman/Wonder Woman with my iPod on shuffle. Enjoy!
1. I Surrender

"_I know I can't survive another night away from you. You're the reason I go on and now I need to live the truth."_

He was tired, tired of fighting. Tired of the feeling that no matter what he did, he would never make a difference. He felt he had so much to give, but it never felt like it was enough. And then he met her. That feeling of needing to bring vengeance and justice to Gotham slowly ebbed in her presence. All of the violent need for vengeance was replaced with the need to be human, to be a man. He knew he was in love with her, she knew it too, but admitting it would put her in danger, and he would never consciously do it. If the Joker had ever gotten wind of it, she would become an easy target, and he never wanted to expose her to the levels of darkness he lived in. His soul was black, damaged, and he feared that if he allowed himself to love her he would taint her. But there were times when he knew it would be so easy to surrender to her. To give in to the overwhelming desire to be with her, to be the only man to love her. He heard her land behind him on the rooftop, and he knew that his restraint was gone. Batman was no longer a cold man, he was a man desperately in love, and completely terrified to admit it. He turned to her, pulling the cowl off and meeting her gaze. "I surrender."


	2. I'll Die Tryin'

"_I'd love to be your redemption, but I am just a man. I may never be a hero, but I'm a rock you can lean on."_

She saved him, in so many ways had she saved him. She'd physically saved him from a gruesome fate many times. She'd saved his sanity more times than he could count. And she'd saved his heart. He had vowed never to let anyone close, not wanting to feel the same pain he felt when his parents were taken from him. Above all, he wanted to be the one to save her, and he had. He may have been a mere mortal, but he would gladly go to hell and back if that's what she asked, if that's what he needed. Not that she would ever ask him that, but that's how deep his devotion to her ran. He knew as Batman he was a symbol, for justice, for hope. But he was mortal, fragile compared to her, and wasn't looked on very fondly as a hero. Just a vigilante, but he was the vigilante who had captured her heart, and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he possibly could. He'd show her how much he loved her, or he'd die trying.


	3. Tangled Up In You

"_You're the light that helps me find the way. You're the words when I have nothing to say. And in this world where nothing else is true, here I am tangled up in you."_

The stress was piling on him, the further the night stretched on. Gotham's criminals had decided that tonight would be the perfect night to start things all over the city. But Batman's mind refused to cooperate. He was tangled up in the kiss he had shared with Wonder Woman not three hours ago on the Watchtower. Her lips felt incredible against his, soft and warm, and her taste was intoxicating. But he pushed aside the thought as he heard the explosion, and shot off his grapple gun, swinging into the fog and hoping he wasn't too distracted to take the Joker down. His mind kept flashing back to her, no matter how hard he forced the feelings and thoughts down. He needed to talk to her when tonight was over, to sate the monster inside the man. She pushed down the darkness in his soul, allowed him to come into the light, into the painful reality of who he'd become, and she'd loved him despite it.


	4. Beautiful Lie

"_Try to let go of the truth, the battles of your youth, 'cause this is just a game."_

His life was a lie, one big glaring omission. He knew he needed to keep it that way though. Bruce Wayne was the mask. He had been since he returned from his travels. Gone were the carefree days when Bruce would come back from school, happy to be home, to interact with Alfred. Now, the Batman had emerged. He was a cold, calculating being. Not one for cracking a smile, because that was dangerous. Letting people in, letting them under the cowl, into the psyche was dangerous, for them and for himself. He knew the League didn't trust him, why should they. He had created the plans that had nearly killed the senior members. The plans that had nearly killed her… He pushed that thought away. She was still alive, and angry as hell at him, but why shouldn't she be. He'd lied. He'd broken their confidence in him, and he'd used knowledge he'd gained without their permission, and that had been stolen and used to nearly kill all of them off. Yes, his life was a lie, but a beautiful, elaborate lie, a lie that kept him safe, and in turn, everyone else safe too.


	5. Friends

"_All my life I've been wasting, wasting. Wasting all my money, all my time. All the time that I'm waiting, waiting. Waiting for the moment you are mine."_

He knew he had to tell her. It was gathering up the courage to do it he was having the issue with. Going up against Killer Croc? Not a problem. Being shot at by Penguin, frozen by Mr. Freeze, tossed around and swallowed by Clayface? Bring it on. But talking to Diana, Princess of Themiscyra about his feelings for her? Forget it. He hated feelings, how weak he felt because of them. Wonder Woman could turn him to mush with a look. And she used that to her advantage without having the confirmed knowledge that he loved her. It was unspoken, but he knew that wasn't enough. She had told him several times that she was in love with him, and each time he had changed the subject like a coward. But he couldn't run anymore, not when all of their friends could see the effect she had on him.


	6. If Walls Could Talk

"_These walls keep a secret that only we know. But how long can they keep it? Cause we're two lovers, we lose control."_

If the walls in his bedroom could talk, they would definitely make the most uncouth of people blush. Diana was a man-hating amazon when she first came to the League. But Bruce had certainly rid her of that, if the sated grin that rested on those perfect lips was any indication. She lay on her side, pressed against him, perfect curves snugly curled against his square frame. He draped an arm below her, resting his hand on her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his chin and curling into him, covering a yawn. "I love you too, Princess." He replied softly, staring up at his ceiling. Dick and Tim were on patrol tonight, which meant he could spend the entire night with Diana. It wasn't without guilt, but she usually made up for that, which was one of a billion reasons he loved her. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, and decided he could wake Diana up in a little while. He still had a full night with her, and he intended to spend it in the best ways possible.


	7. Coming Undone

"_That's right, trigger between my eyes. Please strike. Make it quick now."_

Trying to fight Crane's fear gas was pointless. It infiltrated all the senses at once. And now he was curled up in a cell in Arkham, whimpering pathetically at nothing. His mind was coming undone, all of the carefully placed barriers shattered with the onset of the deep fear he was continuously being exposed to. Batman was afraid of nothing. At least that's how it seemed. And now he'd had nightmares of Diana's death, and attacked a boardroom of investors in his panic, which landed him in Arkham. Flashes of things that once held nothing for him now terrified him, kept him in a corner, curled up and mentally thanking the doctors for the unconscious comfort of the white straightjacket they had put on him when he'd put up a fight. Had he been in his right mind, he would have torn his way out, but right now he was petrified, and that caused him to want to move as little as possible. He heard the cell door, and looked up to find the Joker standing in the doorway, the barrel of a gun pointing between Bruce's eyes. The last thing that went through Bruce's shattered mind was a pair of sapphire eyes filled with pain, and then blackness.


	8. I've Got You Under My Skin

"_I'd sacrifice anything; come what might for the sake of having you near in spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats, yells in my ears."_

She'd gotten to him. He didn't know how, but she had. She'd made her way beneath the black Kevlar armor, under his skin to his heart. He didn't like it. It had come on him so quickly, so strongly that it terrified him. He'd done the one thing he promised himself he never would, he fell in love. He fell in love with an unattainable woman. She was immortal, from a society of noble female warriors whose passion rivaled their hate of men, and he had fallen for the princess of the society. What was worse was the knowledge that she loved him in return. She'd made no secret of it, letting him know that out of every male member of the league, she had chosen the mortal human man with no super powers, only his 12th level intellect and a strong need to bring the criminals in Gotham to justice. He unconsciously prided himself on that fact, she could have had any man she wanted, and she chose him. What bothered him was that he liked her under his skin.


	9. For You Only

"_Can the arms of mercy bring the rescue to return to you?"_

He was finally well enough to come home. They had released him from the asylum into Alfred's care, with specific instructions on what not to expose him to. What Alfred hadn't expected was the scream that tore through the air when the front door was opened. Diana stood on the steps, gripping Bruce tightly in her arms as he sobbed on her shoulder, apologizing profusely for letting her die. Confusion had lit her eyes, sadness and tears quickly following, and she had told him that she wasn't dead, that she was there to be with him, to help him get better. She would do whatever it took to get him back to the Bruce Wayne she fell in love with, regardless of the consequences. The effort that it took to overcome his fears was tiring, but he wanted to not be afraid any longer. He wanted to be brave, to be the fearless man who patrolled the streets of Gotham, who protected those who needed it, and those who didn't, because that's the man Diana fell in love with. He would get back to the man he used to be, and he would do it for her.


	10. Lullaby

"_Please let me take you out of the darkness and into the light. Cause I have faith in you, that you're gonna make it through another night."_

She knew he would fight her. He always had. But he wouldn't be the man she loved if he didn't. He preferred to struggle on alone, to carry his burden by himself. What he didn't expect was her ability to distract him, to pull him from the dark. She was his lullaby; she soothed him when he needed it, even if he didn't want it. She kept him sane, kept his demons from taking over. She loved him, and she would do anything for him, so when Alfred called her, to tell her that Bruce had come back from patrol so badly beaten that his butler was afraid his injuries were too much, she transported down to the cave. She sat with Bruce on the bed and coaxed him into continuing the fight. She knew he was tired, physically, mentally, emotionally, but she also knew that if he felt like he was still needed, that he would fight, and he would get better. He would bounce back from these injuries, and any terrible ones in the future, because she would always need him.


End file.
